yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Story/4
|-| 4-1 = A beautiful prince Led by the moonlight, we came to the next country. (Ah......) When we had taken a step off of Moon Road, Cherry blossom petals fluttered softly around us. Medi "Cherry blossoms have a certain charm, don't they" Avi "Cherry blossoms......? What are those" Hinata "Jeez, you're such a sword maniac you don't even look at plants?" Hinata "Cherry blossoms grow on trees like that one. Aren't their pink petals so pretty?" Avi "...... Gotta calm down. He's just a kid" Avi balled up his hands into fists. Navi "This is the country of Koubai. I hear they don't engage in diplomacy very often, which may be why their culture is a bit different. MC "Cherry blossoms...... That makes me nostalgic" Avi "Y-you know about them, too!?" Leaving Avi behind us reeling in shock, we happily explored the village until...-. MC "......!" Luke "...... It looks like a hurricane went through here" In contrast to the beautiful cherry blossom trees, the town was enveloped in a solemn aura. A shiny object caused the air around us to stagnate into dead silence. Avi "Could it be, the Dream Eaters got him......?" Navi "Those who have hope will be put to sleep......" Navi "People sing praises of the dauntless courage of the country of Koubai. They may have been targeted because of that" Luke "Look over there" Following Luke's gaze, there were many people holding flowers lined up next to each other. Hinata "I wonder what they're doing. Let's go see" Hinata ran off, all fired up. MC "Hinata! Wait up!" Medi "What a rowdy boy" Avi "Let's go, too" MC "Yeah" Avi "...... Wait!" Our outset checked by Avi, we looked back and...-. Navi "H-hurry!" Luke "There's quite a number of them" As if they had been waiting to ambush us, the Dream Eaters began to assault us...-. Medi ”Whew...... That surprised me~" Avi "Alright, let's go" After safely defeating the Dream Eaters, we ran up towards the people. Avi "...... What are they offering those flowers to" Villager "...... This country's prince, Prince Byakuyo" Avi Absorbing the villager's words, everyone looked forward, and a ring was set there. Villager "Prince Byakuyo loved beautiful things, so we are bringing him any flowers we find. Luke "A prince who loves flowers...... Sounds like we'd get along" Medi "The prince is a cultured man who loves beauty this time!?" Avi ".... What are you trying to say?" Hinata "You already know the answer" Navi "Everyone! There are still Dream Eaters!" Turning towards Navi's voice, a black shadow once more appeared among the people. Medi "They're so stubborn!" After safely defeating the Dream Eaters, Avi gently supported my back with his hand. Avi "MC, go for it" MC "Yes" At Avi's urging, I stood before the ring surrounded by flowers. With my own ring in my hand, I made the signs with my fingers in prayer, and Emitting a strong light, what appeared from it was..-. Byakuyo "......" Byakuyo "...... Oh my? I....." Byakuyo "U~gh. Why, my hair is a mess!" "Huh.....?" "Pr..... Prince Byakuyo! You're safe!" "You're beautiful even after just being awakened!" "Please use this mirror!" Byakuyo "I must have worried you all. How thoughtless of me" Byakuyo took the mirror and closely examined his reflection. Byakuyo "Yes, my makeup also seems to be in disarray. Well, my skin could also use some moisturizing" Byakuyo "There IS some beauty balm left at the castle, isn't there?" Luke "A prince who loves beautiful things...." Medi "One of those fashionable older sisters, huh?" Hinata "He's like a really strong-willed girl" Avi "He's a prince...... right?" Byakuyo "I can hear everything you're saying" With that, he directed a pointed look at us. Byakuyo "Are you the ones who awakened me?" Hinata "It was this girl. How about thanking her?" Byakuyo ".... Ahh, so it was you" His beautiful hair rustling, he turned to look at me. MC "Uh.....Um" Byakuyo "My♪ Aren't you adorable" Byakuyo grabbed my face and took hold of my cheeks. "......!" Byakuyo "Hmm~, I guess she could use a bit more appeal. Well, that's alright♪She's an uncut jewel" Byakuyo "My name is Byakuyo, Bya-ku-yo-o! You don't need to use any honorifics. What is your name?" MC "...... I'm MC" Byakuyo "What a lovely name. In any case, please come to my castle" Byakuyo "As thanks for awakening me from my ring, I'm inviting you to my castle" MC "Oh no, it's fine, we didn't do much....." Byakuyo "Well! Are you implying that awakening me is not a big deal!?" Pressured by his vigor, I...... Avi "MC, I'm also curious about the state of this country. Let's go, if at least to hear the details" MC "...... True" Byakuyo "Are you coming or not?" Hinata "I'm gonna go play~!" MC "Ah.... Hinata!" Hinata "You're going anyway, right? Let's just hurry up and go~ I'm tired~!" Avi "If you're that tired, just shut up" Hinata "You're so noisy, you hillbilly who doesn't even know what cherry blossoms are" Avi ".... Being from the country and not knowing about flowers isn't even related!" Byakuyo "Isn't it wonderful, how honest that boy is? Alright! If we're all decided, please follow me!" MC "...... Yes!" Medi "Why has he taken a liking to such a boy who doesn't understand aesthetics?" Avi "Just leave people who say troublesome things behind" Hinata "That's right~♪ Let's leave Medi behind~" Medi "Who was the one who let you come along!" Luke "Medi, you're being immature. Let's go" Byakuyo led us towards his castle..-. Section 1 End |-| 4-2 = A powerless princess When we had arrived at Byakuyo's castle, waiting for us was... Navi "Of course there are Dream Eaters here!" Medi "Isn't this a bit much!" Avi "Stop whining, let's do this!" Byakuyo "You guys are good" Byakuyo "Be beautiful even in war.... That's this country's motto" Medi "I am definitely compatible with this country!" Hinata "Medi's aesthetics are u~gly" Avi "Hey! Don't let your guard down! They're still coming!" Byakuyo "That looked like the last of them" Byakuyo "It's getting late. Let's talk tomorrow" Finally, I was able to rest my body in a room they prepared. (I can't believe there are this many Dream Eaters....) Even as I succumbed to the unease, I eventually dozed off. ... ...... And the next day...-. We gathered in Byakuyo's room, and talked about what had happened until now. Byakuyo ".... I see. So you're heading to Träumere" Byakuyo "But seeing you all fighting, I really felt that we have to do something about the Dream Eaters" Avi "I'm glad you understand" Byakuyo "Most of the citizens of this country have also been done in by the Dream Eaters, and it's come to such destruction" Byakuyo "..... It was such a beautiful country before" MC "Byakuyo...." Byakuyo "I can't believe I woke up to such a fretful task! I'll get them!" Avi "We have to do something to save this country, too" MC "Yes, that's right" I nodded at Avi, and then...-. Navi "MC! Get back!" Darkness spread through the inside of the castle, and the Dream Eaters appeared once again. Hinata "U~gh! Get it together!!" Avi "Damn...... Get back, MC!" Avi "We barely got to this country and this many Dream Eaters showed up....." Luke "It's more than we could have imagined" MC "....." (I wonder if I can save a country in such a state with my power....) At that time, we heard a loud voice from outside. Hinata "So noisy~ Who is it?" Avi "It's the cult of Magna....!" Byakuyo "The cult of Magna!?" Luke "We mentioned it before, but it's the society doing research on the Dream Eaters" Byakuyo "Normally I'd totally be behind that. But they have a dodgy air to them" Byakuyo "A society like that, coming to the castle......?" Byakuyo opened the window and looked outside. Byakuyo "Father... Mother!?" MC "Huh?" Byakuyo's gaze led to a man and woman going towards the cult of Magna from within the castle. Byakuyo "Father! Mother! Where are you going? Come back!" (Byakuyo's parents are in the cult of Magna!?) Medi "Did they come to take in the king and queen!" Luke "How dare they....." Hinata "What do we do~!" Kasa "If you submit to us, this country will not come under any more destruction" Byakuyo "Father, mother, don't believe his words!" He called out with all his might, but the two turned their backs and walked, unhearing. (What should we do....) Avi "They're done for! Get it together!" Luke "That society is phony!" Medi "That's right! We're more beautiful anyway!" Hinata "We'll protect you!" Feeling pressed by everyone's words, I also thrust out my voice. MC "Byakuyo's mother and father, please don't throw your dreams aside, and come back!" At that time, a bold smile spread across Kasa's face. Kasa "Seeing you all making such carefree statements, have you all still not found out?" MC "What do you mean?" Kasa "The boy you wanted to save is no longer in this world" (That boy... Could he mean) Emil "If you have dreams... The Dream Eaters will come?" MC "You mean Emil!?" Kasa "That's right. The boy that you couldn't save even with your ring" MC "Emil has....?" Avi "What do you mean!!" Kasa "Shall I express it more obviously?" With a bold laugh, the atmosphere notably turned into one of unrest. Kasa "You all can't even save a single child" At that, my face turned completely white..... MC "It can't be....." I whispered in a fading voice, and suddenly everyone was supporting my body. Byakuyo who had come to my side gave a pointed look outside. Byakuyo "Give back my father and mother! Leave this country at once! We don't need your help!" "Please restrain yourself, Byakuyo. Our side has a better chance of saving this country" Byakuyo "......!" Byakuyo became uable to move from his spot, as his parents went together to the cult of Magna. (Emil.... is no more) Avi looked over towards the cult of Magna while still watching my condition. Avi "Navi, do you know what that is in the direction of the cult of Magna?" At the end of Avi's gaze stood a huge mountain. Navi "I heard that the temple where the people of the cult of Magna are gathered is there" Navi "That may be the cult of Magna's new headquarters......" Avi "Is that so...... Byakuyo, I have a favor to ask" Avi "Can you have one of your people check if that kid we were talking about is safe?" Avi "His name is Emil. He was assaulted by Dream Eaters in my country and fell into a deep sleep....." Byakuyo "Gotcha. Leave it to me" Avi "Alright, then let's go follow into the mountains." Luke "Yup" Medi "We're going to be trekking on mountain paths, huh...... This will make for good subject material" Avi "....... Let's leave him behind" Medi "R-rude! Are you mocking beauty" Luke "Let it be" Hinata "We have to hurry and chase after Byakuyo's mommy and daddy to bring them back, right♪" Byakuyo "I'm really causing everyone trouble......" Avi "Don't worry about it" Avi "MC, right now let's focus on chasing after Kasa...... Can you do it?" Avi's warm hand gently touched my back. MC "Yes...... Let's go" Byakuyo "Alright, we're heading off! I'll lead us to the temple!!" We headed towards the mountain under Byakuyo's guidance. (I can't believe what that person said is true) As I was thinking that..... I felt the unrest whirling in my chest slowly taking over my body...-. Section 2 End |-| 4-3 = Byakuyo's idea We started climbing the mountain, aiming to reach the shrine where the cult of Magna was congregated. Byakuyo "I can see it, that shrine!" At that moment...-. MC "!" When we had taken a step into the place, darkness appeared. Navi "The Dream Eaters have appeared!" Luke "Can't they just simply let us go in......!" Medi "It's ridiculous how we make just a tiny little move and they come to attack us" Luke "I know right......" Hinata "I'm tired, too~" Avi "...... Be quiet. I hear something" We cocked our ears, and heard a choir-like singing. Navi "It looks like the cult of Magna is really in this temple" Avi "Yup" The eerie choir-like singing we were listening to was at a jarring contrast with the mountain range surrounded by beautiful scenery. MC "It's kind of like a church or something......" Byakuyo "They did this to make it possible to worship here. Dunno why they're worshipping at a place of study, though" Hinata "Hey~ Let's go in already" Luke "Not yet, it's too dangerous" Medi "The kid will stick next to me" Hinata "Being next to Medi would be even more dangerous" Luke "Hm, true" Medi "Luke, when did you start hating me so much......" Avi "Hey, everyone shut up!" Byakuyo "At the moment, nobody is out hear......" Avi "Let's just watch and see for now" MC "Yeah" Staying carefully hidden, we watched and waited. ... ...... MC "They haven't made any movements......" Hinata "They've just been singing this whole time. Are these people really the ones doing research on Dream Eaters~?" MC "......" While we were waiting around, my chest felt crushed as I thought of Emil again. Avi "......" At that moment, Navi's ears perked up. Navi "...... Everyone, they're coming again!" Medi "It can't be helped! We're basically living personifications of hope!" Avi "Don't look so gratified! Let's go!!" Hinata "They're still coming~!" Even after defeating some, different Dream Eaters would immediately appear and assault us. Avi "Damn...... Why are there so many" MC "......!" After we had somewhat repelled the Dream Eaters...... Luke "They were tough, as usual" Avi "Yup. MC, are you alright?" MC "Yeah!" Once we had finished fighting, the same words came back into my head...-. Kasa "You all can't even save a single child" Navi "Everything will turn out alright" MC "Huh?" Avi "Your face shows exactly what you're thinking" Avi gently pinched my cheek. Luke "Let's believe that kid is alright" Medi "A beautiful person shouldn't be making such a face" Hinata "MC-chan......" (Yeah, everything will be alright. I'll believe he's alright) MC "Thanks everyone!" At that moment...... Navi "A group of the cult of Magna is coming out!" A huge swarm of people appeared from inside the building, faced the temple, and began to worship. Hinata "Byakuyo's papa and mama are there, too!" Byakuyo "Father, mother......" Byakuyo's father and mother's eyes had no light in them, and a deep darkness dwelled within them. Byakuyo "......" Avi "Strategically, we have the upper hand. We should go in right now and get them out of there" Medi "That is such a wretched way to put it" Avi "I ain't wrong, though" Medi "True...... But put it in a more beautiful way" Byakuyo "Hey" Avi "What's wrong?" Byakuyo "Sorry for being selfish...... But let's just go back" Luke "Byakuyo?" Medi "We can totally save them right now, though?" Hinata "Yeah! We gotta take your papa and mama back!" Byakuyo "When I saw those darkened eyes, this is what I thought" Byakuyo "Even if I restore my father and mother back to this ruined country, I'm sure the same thing will continue to happen" MC "That's......" Byakuyo "My father is a military man known for his dauntless courage. For that to turn out this way is......" Byakuyo "If we don't do something about the root of this problem, this country will be in great danger" Byakuyo "I must restore this country to its former beauty, and make it so my father and mother can truly awaken" Byakuyo "Thanks for taking me all this way" Byakuyo (Byakuyo......) Avi "......Alright, let's go back to the castle this time!" Luke "Yeah. If we save this country from the Dream Eaters, Byakuyo's parents will definitely wake up" Medi "I better bestow some of my beauty upon this country!" Hinata "Alright then, let's head back to the castle~♪" Avi "MC...... Let's go" MC "Yeah......" Avi's gently squeezed my hand. That warmth unconsciously made my eyes moisten. (Please, let Emil be safe) Navi "Alright then, let us return to Prince Byakuyo's castle" And so we left that place behind...... Section 3 End |-| 4-4 = Lost hope When we had arrived back at Byakuyo's castle...... Navi "MC, there are Dream Eaters!" Medi "What a warm welcome" Hinata "I just wanna rest~!" Luke "MC, are you ready?" MC "Yes!" After we had safely defeated the Dream Eaters, A retainer approached us from across the hallway. Byakuyo "My. In any case, it looks like we've found about that boy" MC "......" (Emil...... Please be safe!) The beating in my chest thumped quickly. Retainer "About the requested matter" Byakuyo "Have you confirmed the safety of the boy?" Retainer "That is...... Apparently he had died a number of days ago......" (......!!!) Byakuyo "Really...... Thanks" Retainer "Yes" The retainer slowly walked back across the hallway. (Emil died......!?) MC "......No...... Way" My body went heavy as lead, and my vision went pitch black. My chest tightened crushingly, and it became difficult to breathe. Navi "Princess......" (......Princess?) Those words echoed emptily inside my head. (...... I may be a princess on the outside, but the real me is powerless) (No matter how many princes I can awaken, I can't even save a single child) Avi "...... Damn!!!" MC "......" I have no words. Avi "MC......" MC "...... Sorry, can you all leave me alone for a bit, possibly" Saying those words with a strangled voice, holding back tears, I rushed out of that place...-. ... ...... The sky I could see from the window gradually darkened. (Emil......) (It's definitely impossible for me to continue on this journey in this state) (There's nothing I can do) Byakuyo "I'm coming in" Opening the sliding screen, Byakuyo quietly entered into the room. MC "...... Thank you very much for looking into Emil's whereabouts for me" Byakuyo "Don't worry about it" MC "Avi and them are......" Byakuyo "They're currently resting in a separate room" (Everyone...... I wonder what they're feeling) Byakuyo "Are you worried about how you came back to your room as if you were running away?" MC "...... Yes" Byakuyo "Please don't worry about it. Although I don't know all the details about this Emil" Byakuyo "As far as I can see, everyone de-finitely gets how you're feeling" Byakuyo's words naturally warmed my heart. Byakuyo "More importantly, what a state your face is in. Look at this mirror" MC "...... I'm sorry" Byakuyo "I can't really speak for the others, but" MC "Huh?" Byakuyo "This country is, as it seems, completely wrecked. I wonder if it can ever be returned to its original state......" Byakuyo's gaze went towards the window, as if looking into the distance. MC "...... Byakuyo" Byakuyo "Ah-! Nono! I really can't stand this depressing stuff!" Byakuyo "That's right! Look at this!" Byakuyo opened up a cloth wrapper he was holding to reveal a beautiful pale peach-colored kimono. Plum blossoms were arranged delicately on it, and it was quite glamorous, but the quality was very high. MC "It's beautiful......" Byakuyo "This is my hospitality to you" MC "But what is this for?" Byakuyo "What are you saying. It's for you to wear, obviously!" "Me!?" Byakuyo narrowed his elegant eyes and winked. Byakuyo "That's right. Getting dressed up all pretty will also brighten your mood, you know" Byakuyo "Alright, you're getting changed, no buts! You all!" Byakuyo lifted his voice, and a multitude of girls came into the room and started changing my clothes. Byakuyo "Once you've put on the kimono, I'll be applying your makeup for you♪" Having said that, Byakuyo fluttered away. ... ...... After I'd finished changing, Byakuyo called Avi and the rest into the room. MC "This is extremely...... embarrassing" Byakuyo "Don't worry" Saying that, his lips approached my ear. Byakuyo "Princess...... You are breathtaking" MC "......!" (Th, that surprised me) His deep voice rang in my ear, and my heart skipped a beat. When Avi and the rest set their eyes on me, their faces went into shock, and they all went stiff. Byakuyo "Hey, you lot, what are you getting all flustered for! Say something!" Hinata "It goes even without saying! It's soooo beautiful!" MC "Hinata, thank you" At Hinata's words, my cheeks unconsciously began to heat up. Luke "It suits you quite well......" Medi "Dazzling......! It's like I've been blessed by the goddess of beauty!!" MC "Y, you're exaggerating" My face heated up at the happiness from everyone's words and my embarrassment. However, only Avi had been averting his gaze from me. MC "...... Avi, does it look strange?" Byakuyo "He's just shy. Hey, if you're a man, come and say it out loud" Avi "It...... It looks fine?" Avi said brusquely, with his eyes still turned away. MC "Thank you" Avi "Na, Navi! You say something too" Navi "It's...... It's...... Beautiful!" Navi, somehow brought to tears, praised my kimono look with all his heart. MC "Thank you, I'm very happy" Enveloped in the beautiful kimono, I felt like that place, and also my own feelings naturally brightened. (It's just as Byakuyo said) Byakuyo "That's right. Getting dressed up all pretty will also brighten your mood, you know" At that moment...... Navi "I apologize to interrupt when we have managed to have a wonderful time......" Avi "Dream Eaters?!" Navi "Yes!" Dream Eaters appeared, shattering the bright mood. Byakuyo "How dare the Dream Eaters appear while we're having dress-up time!" Avi "It can't be helped...... Let's go" We caught our breaths after safely defeating the Dream Eaters. Byakuyo "This may be out of line to say, but you fighting in a kimono was a beautiful sight to behold" MC "Huh?" Medi "It was certainly bewitching. Right, Avi" Avi "M, more importantly, is it just me? Or does it seem noisy outside......" Medi "Avi, are you still shy about MC's appearance? Really, men like you are...-" Avi "Sh, Shut up! For real though, can't you hear it!?" At Avi's words, everyone cocked their ears at once. Medi "It's true" Hinata "There's a scary clangy sounding noise~!" Luke "What a lovely sound" (This is the sound of something breaking......) Avi "I'll go and check it out" Byakuyo "I'm going too. I have to go confirm if something's come up" MC "I'm going, too" Navi "In that case, I will guide us all towards the noise. This way!" Navi's ears strained. (What's come up this time?) We headed out of the castle to where Navi was taking us...-. Section 4 End |-| 4-5 = Let's do what we can now The place Navi took us to was...-. Byakuyo "This is the wish flame shrine. Originally, it was a building where the citizens of this country came to pray for peace" Byakuyo "Everyone has been protecting this flame which is a symbol of the peace and harmony of this country" Navi "Right now...... The flame has gone out" Byakuyo "Since this shrine was built, this kind of thing has never happened before......" MC "How could this happen......" The once beautiful shrine had been destroyed at the hands of the villagers and was already in ruins. The crimson fragments that had made up the frame of the shrine fluttered in the air, and the the shrine crumbled down. The people in the area all began to riot. Luke "They've probably gone mad from being menaced by the Dream Eaters this whole time......" Hinata "With everyone quarreling, it's kind of scary......" (The anxiety of the villagers is clear) As if to fan the flames of their anxiety...... Luke "Dream Eaters......" Dream Eaters appeared in front of our eyes. Avi "At a time like this...... Let's get 'em!" MC "Yeah!" Avi "...... Damn, there are so many!" No matter how many times we defeated the Dream Eaters, they kept appearing. Hinata "They're soo stubborn~!" Medi "Hinata, I will protect you splendidly!" Hinata "No thanks" Medi "Wh, what did you say!?" Luke "Anyway, shall we do this" We safely defeated the Dream Eaters. Byakuyo gazed at the busted shrine, and headed towards the villagers. Byakuyo "Please stop!" Villager "Prince Byakuyo......" Byakuyo "What are you doing! This shrine is...-" Villager "Wish, schmish......! No matter how much we wished, the Dream Eaters didn't go away!" Villager "Even we have this shrine, it's completely pointless!" Byakuyo "How dare you say that!" Villager "This country is already over!" Byakuyo "That's not true!" Villager "Then, how do you plan on protecting this country! Do you have any sort of plan!?" Byakuyo "......h" Byakuyo "...... Even if we don't, then we just have to find one, right!" As if reacting to Byakuyo's voice...-. Avi "Again!" The Dream Eaters appeared once again...-. Although we safely defeated the Dream Eaters, the villagers once again began to break down the wish flame shrine, and continued to riot. Byakuyo "Everyone! Stop this!!" Villager "Dreams or whatever, having them is meaningless!" ?? "Exactly" A voice we knew repeated back at us, the source being...-. Kasa "You can't use things like wishes and hopes against the Dream Eaters" Kasa "We shall be the ones to offer salvation to this country" Avi "Your timing is too convenient......!" Kasa "That very despair is what will save you" Echoing like a magic spell, he paraded down through the anxious villagers. (Despair couldn't possibly be our salvation) Those dark words whirling around in my head, before I knew it, I was tightly clutching the hem of my kimono. Byakuyo "Princess...... You are breathtaking" I looked at the kimono that Byakuyo let me wear. (Byakuyo called someone like me a princess) (He saved...... my heart) I looked at the villagers' lifeless faces. No matter how much they destroyed the wish flame shrine, their expressions just filled with even more misery. (The only thing I can do now is) I began to gather the falling fragments at my feet. Byakuyo "MC?...... What are you doing?" MC "I thought it was such a beautiful shrine, so" MC "If we fix it up nicely once more, and light the lamp, maybe everyone's heart will become brighter" MC "If the shrine went back to its former beauty...... If the country became beautiful again" MC "I believe that everyone's hearts will also become bright" MC "Just like how Byakuyo did for me" Byakuyo I rolled up the sleeves of my kimono, and went back to gathering up the fragments of the shrine. Byakuyo "MC......" When I reached out my hand to gather up the next fragment, someone's foot stepped on my hand. MC "......h" When I lifted my head, Kasa's gaze looking down at me clashed with mine. Kasa "What are you doing. When these people have finally accepted despair" MC "No, everyone is sure to notice!" Facing towards the cult of Magna, the voice I shouted out surprised even myself. Byakuyo "...... Please move your foot" MC "Byakuyo!" Byakuyo took an imposing stance in front of Kasa and glared sharply at him. Kasa "How foolish" Byakuyo "Move your foot!!" Kasa !! Kasa, surprised at Byakuyo's voice, fell back slightly. Hinata "Wo~w. Just like a man" Byakuyo "I am a man! And quite a superior one at that!" Avi "...... Why is he the one acting all cool" Byakuyo "Rude, I was born this way" Luke "Cult of Magna people, if you have some time, how about collecting these fragments together with us?" Medi "If we put all these fragments together, my art can increase by one!" Hinata "This is the first time I've ever cleaned up anything~♪" MC "Everyone......" (Thank you) Kasa "This cleaning up is so stupid. Do you really think that something like that will save this country?" Kasa "I'll tell it to you straight. The only thing that will save this country is despair" MC "That's not true" As Avi and the rest began to gather fragments, the people stared curiously at them. MC "I understand...... the anxious feelings of everbody" MC "The miserable feeling of losing a special person, too" MC "The feeling of not knowing what to do, too" Emil "Sis, if you want to cry, you can cry" Emil "I said this last time, right? That I'd protect you next time" MC "But...... even if you ruin the shrine, that doesn't mean the country will be saved" MC "To change this country back to its beautiful former self...... First of all, how about trying to do what we can do ourselves" Kasa "It's pointless" Byakuyo "...... MC" I once again rolled up the sleeves of my kimono, and began gathering fragments. Villagers "......" As I continued to put my focus into gathering the fragments...... Avi "MC, look" MC "Huh......?" When I lifted my head, the villagers had all started to collect fragments. MC "Ah......" From the adults to the children, everyone was getting their hands smeared with mud, diligently gathering the fragments of the shrine. Avi "It got through. Your feelings" (Everything will be alright......!) Before I knew it, my kimono had gotten muddy, but the cult of Magna had gone. Byakuyo "You, how could you do that to such a nice kimono!" MC "I...... I'm sorry!" Byakuyo "Just kidding. I'm even muddier than you are!" Saying that, Byakuyo cheerfully went back to cleaning around the shrine. The gentle sunlight began to softly illuminate the villagers...-. Section 5 End |-| 4-6 = True beauty A few days later...-. Sitting at the bench next to the window, I observed the lively hustle and bustle of the people of the castle. (Everyone's faces look quite well) Blessed by the weather, Byakuyo's country had also begun to shine hope's light. Without any of the conflict from before, everyone in the country is cooperating for the country's reconstruction, hand in hand. (I'm so relieved) As if to violate the peacefulness...... MC "......!" Suddenly, Dream Eaters showed up. Avi "They're here! Dream Eaters!" Avi and the rest rushed vigorously over from their rooms. Navi "Following the Dream Eaters' presence, we came here" Hinata "Doesn't it seem like the Dream Eaters' numbers are growing, instead~?" Luke "Probably because the country is brimming with hope" Medi "Alright, let us fight splendidly once again!" Avi "MC, let's go" MC "Yeah!" After somehow defeating the Dream Eaters, I sat down in one of the chairs in the room. Avi "That's right. I've got good news!" MC "What is it?" Avi "That is...-" Navi "Prince Avi! ...... There are still more Dream Eaters!" MC "Again!?" Avi "These guys are stubborn!" MC "We just defeated a bunch of them already......" Once again, Dream Eaters appeared within the room. "There are a large amount this time, too......" Hinata "I hate stubborn things~!" Medi "Boy, you haven't seen anything. Beauty is born out of persistence." Avi "Who cares about that, let's just finish them off!" MC "Yeah!" After somehow being able to defeat the Dream Eaters, we stopped to catch our breaths. MC "No matter how many times we defeat them, the Dream Eaters keep coming......" Avi "Even so...... This country is definitely heading in a good direction" Avi "Looking at the faces of the countrypeople, you could say this is great" MC "Avi, what was that good news you were talking about before?" Avi "Ahh. It looks like the cult of Magna abandoned their shrine and disappeared" MC "They disappeared?" Avi "Dunno where they went, but that's their business. Maybe they're moving their headquarters" Hinata "Then I wonder if they're concocting some kind of evil plan again?" Avi "The possibility of that is high" (Would they be trying to spread their way of thinking again in a different place......) Luke "Somehow...... More than a research society, their actions are more like a religious society" Navi "The claims of that sect are recently spreading through the people at an incredible speed" MC "No way!" Hinata "Well, of course. It's a lot easier to just accept despair and do nothing" Hinata's words caused a bizarre silence to spread through the room, and everyone's expressions clouded up. Byakuyo "What's with those gloomy expressions!" Opening the door to the room, Byakuyo let out a bright voice. Byakuyo "We've still got a mountain of problems to tend to...... But thanks to the country heading towards recovery, my father and mother have returned!" At Byakuyo's report, something warm began to fill my chest. MC "I'm so glad!" Byakuyo "It's all thanks to you. You have my gratitude. Thank you so much" MC "Your gratitude......." Byakuyo "Just accept it" Byakuyo's large hand gently caressed my cheek. Byakuyo "Please have more faith in yourself as a princess" MC "Faith in myself...... As a princess?" Byakuyo "I will never forget how you looked in that beautiful kimono gathering up the fragments of the shrine on our behalf" MC "How muddy and gross I looked?" Narrowing his eyes, Byakuyo's arms were wrapped around me, and I was being warmly embraced. MC "Uh, um......." Byakuyo "You just don't get it" Being strongly embraced, I buried my face into Byakuyo's chest. Byakuyo, being clearly much taller than me, made my heartbeat speed up with his body temperature. Byakuyo "How you looked at that time was more noble and beautiful than anyone else" Byakuyo "You were undoubtedly the one that moved the hearts of the citizens of Koubai...... my country that admires beauty" Byakuyo's deep, echoing voice was filled with broad-mindedness and persuasive power. Hinata "Byakuyo, that's chea~ting! Don't hog MC-chan all for yourself!" Medi "This is the only time I'll agree with that kid! Even I desire to reward honey with an embrace!!" Avi "......" Avi also opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but...-. Byakuyo "......" Byakuyo instead hugged me even harder. Everyone "!!!" Byakuyo "Well then, I'm going to head back to the village" MC "...... Yes" Byakuyo released me from his hold, and left the room as if nothing had happened...-. ... ...... The room was enveloped in darkness, and the cold air of the night sky began to fill it. I gently closed my eyes, and in that silence, I slowly dozed off...-. In the darkness, my brother was gazing at me worriedly. (Older brother?) Older Brother "MC, has your heart decided?" Older Brother "Whether you will return to your former world, or remain in this world" (I......) Older Brother "The only thing that's certain is that thanks to you, a country was saved" (Saved...... By me) Older Brother "MC, I'm truly thankful" (Older brother...... But after all, I'm still anxious) In the darkness, at the moment I reached my hand out to my brother...-. Suddenly, out of nowhere a pitch-black darkness came and took away my older brother. (That darkness...... What's going on!?) (Older brother!!) MC "......" (That dream just now......) Navi "Did you have a nightmare, just now?" MC "Navi...... Just now, I dreamed this" MC "What was that darkness? Is my older brother alright?" Navi "Darkness!? But...... Are you ok? Princess MC" While thinking deeply, Navi gently came to comfort me, as I was frightened out of my wits. It was mysteriously like something large was enveloping me, and it felt comforting. Navi "It's alright...... You're fine, princess" MC "Navi......" Navi "But really, it looks like we don't have much time......." Navi "A strong power is trying to swallow up your older brother" MC "A strong power!?" Navi "Yes. If it manages to do it, we will no longer be able to stop the destruction of the world" (This world will fall into an even worse situation than now?) Navi "You are the only one who is able to save this world" MC "Me, save the world......" The cooperation of the country people in reconstruction, and the evil operations of the cult of Magna crossed my mind...-. (If there's anything I can do at all for these people) (I don't want any more sacrifices to happen like Emil......!) MC "...... I will continue this journey!" Navi "Princess......" MC "Navi, will you come with me?" Navi "I was waiting for those words" In the next moment, the sliding door to the room opened, and everyone came in at once. Hinata "We can all travel together again!" Luke "You are very brave" Avi "MC...... It's alright, we will also come along" MC "Yeah!" Byakuyo "How wonderful~, then I'll also have to make preparations for the journey" His voice and smile filled the room at the same time. MC "Byakuyo!? You're planning to come with us?" Byakuyo "That's right? Is there an issue?" MC "Doesn't this country need you......" Byakuyo "That's not a problem. The country is heading towards recovery, and my father and mother have also returned, so there's nothing to worry about" Byakuyo "Although it was troublesome when father was so apalled that he became like that he was in a fever trying to commit seppuku" MC "Seppuku......" Byakuyo "Well, it's all good. With my father like this, even if the Dream Eaters come, he can get rid of them" Byakuyo "More importantly, stay on guard so that you're not all whining again. Right?" MC "Byakuyo...... Yes, we'll be counting on you!" Navi "If that's all decided, then let's leave quickly" Navi "Tonight, Moon Road is supremely beautiful" Navi "Let's go, princess!" MC "Yes!" At that time, outside my window, the night wind blew pale pink flower petals down. The view illuminated by moonlight was breathtakingly beautiful...... MC "Beautiful......" Avi "Sakura, huh" Hinata "Hey, you learned something" Avi "......" Byakuyo "At around this time, the citizens of this country must also be looking at this view" Byakuyo "With very beautiful emotions" And then we began to walk to the next country in the moonlight...-. Chapter 4 End